gesellschaftfandomcom-20200215-history
European Federation
"We must build a kind of United States of Europe." -Winston Churchill The European Federation is a large nation-state encompassing most of the European landmass. Background Early History The European Federation was formed as a merger between the Franco-British Union and West Germany,and quickly grew in size to encompass most of western Europe following the Miracle at Rome. By the 1960's,the decolonization moment forced the EF to let go of most it's oversea holdings.This was followed by a increase in federal power as states of the Commonwealth were forced to rely on each other, instead of on their colonies. It was also during the 1960's when the European Federation entered into the Space Race. Although it was beat to the moon by the USSR,it still accomplished a great deal, such as the launch of Ariadne,the first man-made object to orbit the sun. During the 1970's,both Denmark and Ireland joined the European Federation (albeit tentatively), and and handful of other states,including Spain and Sweden, joined the newly created European Alliance, a supranational organization meant to allow certain perks of the European Federation without entirely overriding a nation's sovereignty. The Soviet Wars In 1996, the USSR, rapidly jettisoning off it's colonies and unable to sustain itself any longer, collapsed into civil war.The EF backed the Al'yans federal'nykh Militsiy ''(Alliance of Federal Militias),a faction campaigning for the incorporation of the Soviet Union into the European Federation.In the end,the combined might of the AFM and the EF military would drive the Red Army over the Ural Mountains,and lead to the annexation of the European portion of the Soviet Union,as well as the creation of West Kazakhstan,and the expansion of Finland into the Kola Peninsula. The New Millennium Shortly following it's European Annexation Referendum, Sweden rapidly collapsed into civil war in 2006.The referendum had exposed a growing divide in Sweden.In the heavily populated south,the population largely voted to join,but in the more sparsely populated north,they voted overwhelmingly to remain 'separate and sovereign'.This would lead to the collapse of the nation only a few days later,with southern rebels seizing control of several large cities and EF troops entering the country. After several months of fighting,the country was split into two,with the South incorporating into the European Federation,and the North becoming it's own nation (before merging with Norway to form the Union of Scandinavia in 2025). In 2016,the UK voted to secede from the European Federation.This would lead to the UK Crisis,with it's Economy collapsing,Scotland seceding the UK to rejoin the the EF,and Northern Ireland voting to join with the rest of Ireland.Eventually, the creation of the Commonwealth of Nations would stabilize England's economy. 2023 would see the start of the first manned mission to the Moon by the EF,and subsequently, the start of the 2nd Space Race,with the European Federation,The Soviet Union, China, India,and the United States all competing to spread their influence into the stars.Over the next decade,the European Federation would, alongside the aforementioned nations,establish a moon-base,explore the Solar System and attempt to land a man on Mars.In the end,the Space Race would finish with US astronauts Clarence Kerman and Victor Smith landing on Mars in 2029. The Collapse In 2030, the Chinese economy collapsed,no longer able to stymie the inevitable bursting of a series of bubbles that had been developing since 2007. Two months after that,'peak oil' was hit,and the oil market collapsed,dragging most of the Middle East along with it. One more month,and the US economy collapsed, pulling the rest of the world economy down with it. While this collapse,dubbed 'the Great Collapse', hit Western Europe hard,Eastern Europe was surprisingly enough, able to shrug off the event,thanks to the fact that it's economy was mostly owned by localized,self-sufficient networks of worker co-ops,remnants of the enterprises seized from the Soviet government by ''Al'yans federal'nykh Militsiy ''during the course of the Soviet Wars. About twelve months into the depression,a event occurred which set the already crippled global economy onto a path for destruction.A 'superbug', created by the accidental cross-breeding of a common pest and a GMO insect,destroyed US crops at a rapid pace,and quickly spread throughout the Midwest and Plains regions of the US.Most of the world closed their borders,fearing the further spread of the bug.In the aftermath,rioting broke out throughout the world.In Paris,a mob of angry unemployed workers would seize control of the city,establishing the 'Second Commune of Paris'.In Germany,radicals in Bavaria would seize control of the region,creating the Bavarian Council Republic. Eventually,these would be peacefully reincorporated back into the European Federation as autonomous entities. Path to Recovery Fortunately,the destruction of US crops would have unforeseen benefits,as it gave the EF a effective monopoly on agricultural commodities. This, combined with the 'Nelson Plan' which transferred many of the EF's abandoned factories over to the employees who previously worked there, pulled the European Federation out of the depression before almost any other nation.In due time,several other nations would use similar methods to fix their economy. Geography ''See Also: Geography of Europe The European Federation is located in and encompasses most of the European continent.It is bordered by Finland and the Scandinavian Union to the north,the Ural Mountains forms a natural barrier with the USSR to the east,a variety of nations and the Mediterranean sea to the south, and the Atlantic Ocean to the west.Category:Nation-States